Tickled Pink
Tickled Pink is the third episode of the thirteenth season. Plot The Fat Controller sends James to the Sodor Steamworks for a new coat of paint. Emily has broken down while picking up Bridget Hatt to take her to a birthday party and no other engine is available, so Sir Topham Hatt has to send James, who is still painted in his pink undercoat. When Emily sees James, she laughs at him, so to prevent the others from doing the same, James decides to hide. He sees Toby coming down the line and hides beneath a willow tree but Gordon rushes past and blows the tree branches up and Toby sees him and laughs. Then he sees Diesel who is shunting trucks. James really does not want to be seen by Diesel so he hides behind the waiting trucks. Eventually, Diesel shunts them all and James and his pink paint are revealed. Diesel laughs at James. Finally, James tries to hide from Gordon in Henry's Tunnel. Thomas and Percy arrive to see what is going on. Gordon insists that the engine in the tunnel reveal himself so that the express can get through. So, James is left with no choice but to reveal himself and after James is laughed at, he realises he is running late. So he steams to Maithwaite passing Henry and Spencer who also laugh, but James does not mind; he just wants to be a really useful engine. James thinks Bridget and her friends will laugh at him, but instead they smiled, got excited & very happy and Bridget & her friends said to James Pink is their favourite colour, which makes James feel better. Characters * Thomas * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Emily * Spencer * Diesel * Sir Topham Hatt * Bridget Hatt * Bridget Hatt's Friends * Madeleine (cameo) * Edward (cameo) * Henrietta (cameo) * The Maithwaite Stationmaster (cameo) * The Teacher (cameo) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Sodor Steamworks * The Coal Hopper * Henry's Tunnel * Maithwaite * Town Square Trivia * Kerry Shale joins the UK cast. * The plot is similar to Henry Sees Red from The Railway Series book, Henry and the Express. * A deleted scene from this episode can be seen in Percy's Parcel and Being Percy. * This marks the first time a character other than Thomas has said "Cinders and Ashes". Goofs * Diesel's bufferbeam is black in one scene. * When Gordon races past Toby, the brake coach is at the back of the express, but in the next shot, the brake coach is at the front. * When James puffs away from Spencer, his coaches have switched places. Quotes * Emily: "Cinders and Ashes! You're bright pink James!? Ha! Ha! Ha!" * Toby: "Fizzling Fireboxes James! You're a big pink engine! Ha! Ha! Ha!" * Percy: "James... you're all....pink! Ha, ha! What a funny colour!" * Gordon: I'd hide, too, if I was bright pink! * Spencer: "Oh, dear James. Bright pink really isn't your colour!" * Bridget Hatt: James, you're a pink engine! Pink is my favorite color! * James: Do you like pink? * Bridgett Hatt: I love pink! And so does my friends. Look. * Bridgett Hatt's Friends: Pink is our favorite color. * James: I'm a very lucky engine! Merchandise * Magazine Stories - Tickled Pink (2010 magazine story) and Tickled Pink (2011 magazine story) * Capsule Plarail - Pink James In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * The Best of James * The Complete Thirteenth Series * Creaky Cranky DVD Boxsets * 10 DVD Boxset (2015) * Steam Team Collection * The Best of Friends US * Creaky Cranky DVD Packs * Steam Team Collection Malaysia/Taiwan/Norway/Denmark/Sweden/Finland * Creaky Cranky AUS * Wobbly Wheels and Whistles CHN * Slippy Sodor (Chinese DVD) JPN * Outstanding Performances of Hiro and Thomas Gallery TickledPinktitlecard.png|Title card TickledPinkNorwegiantitlecard.PNG|Norwegian title card TickledPinkKoreanTitleCard.PNG|Korean Title Card TickledPink1.png TickledPink2.png TickledPink3.png|James, Edward, and the Fat Controller at Tidmouth Sheds TickledPink4.png TickledPink5.png TickledPink6.png TickledPink7.png TickledPink8.png TickledPink9.png TickledPink10.png TickledPink11.png TickledPink13.png|Toby TickledPink14.png|Gordon TickledPink15.png TickledPink16.png TickledPink17.png TickledPink18.png TickledPink19.png TickledPink20.png TickledPink21.png TickledPink22.png TickledPink23.png|Diesel TickledPink24.png TickledPink25.png TickledPink26.png|Percy, Gordon and Thomas TickledPink27.png TickledPink28.png|Spencer TickledPink29.png TickledPink30.png TickledPink31.png TickledPink32.png|Bridget Hatt and her friends TickledPink33.png TickledPink45.png TickledPink46.png TickledPink47.png TickledPink48.png TickledPink49.png TickledPink50.png|Emily TickledPink52.png TickledPink53.png TickledPink54.png TickledPink55.png TickledPink56.png TickledPink57.png TickledPink58.png TickledPink59.png TickledPink60.png TickledPink61.png TickledPink62.png TickledPink63.png TickledPink64.png TickledPink65.png TickledPink66.png TickledPink67.png TickledPink68.png TickledPink69.png TickledPink70.png TickledPink71.png TickledPink72.png TickledPink73.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 13 episodes Category:Vhs